


Danganronpa: The 30th Killing Game

by Kindkid333



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanganronpa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindkid333/pseuds/Kindkid333
Summary: On the Graduation of the 30th class of hope’s peak the class of 16 students was forced into an unknown game a killing game then there was no way out and death will happen and death is happening
Relationships: female x female - Relationship, male x male - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story is based on the fandom Danganronpa but this is an original story with all 16 of my Original Characters as ultimate students this fangan will have slow updates as it takes awhile for me to write the script and edit the script and Make sure it’s all perfect and well so that way the story can be interesting and original I want to make this story really burst to life , this type of story may be a little too much for younger audiences so please do not read if you aren’t comfortable with death and Gore so please this is a warning ahead of time.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the game

You meet some of the students


End file.
